Thunder
by DoctheWriter
Summary: Angel comes to Sunnydale to see Buffy after a fling with Cordelia


Title: Thunder

Author: Doc Thunder@eternal.ws

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Garth Brooks does (and I'd recommend listening while you read) and um, the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, FOX, etc. (b/c if I owned them things would be very, very different..hehe)

Summary: What would happen if Angel showed up in Sunnydale after a fling with Cordy

AN: I started listening to this song b/c its one of my favs and this idea just kinda came to me. I was gonna go ahead and use the song and base it on the whole B/S thing and have Angel be the "woman" so to speak, but I liked this better. Hope it turns out the way I want it to.

// // indicate thoughts 

_Three thirty in the morning not a soul in site _

_The city's looking like a ghost town on a moonless summer night _

_Raindrops on the windshield there's a storm moving in _

_He's headin back from somewhere where he never should have been _

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

He knew from the moment that he had picked up the phone to call her it was a bad idea. He didn't know why his fingers continued to dial her number, or why he ever said hello. The only thing he knew was that he had to see her as soon as possible. His soul was aching and for some reason his mind had come up with the idea that seeing Buffy was the only way to sate it. He turned his windshield wipers and high as he passed the sign, welcoming him back to Sunnyhell.

_Every light is burning in the house across town _

_She's pacing by the telephone in her faded flannel gown _

_Asking for miracle hoping she's not right _

_Pray against the weather that's kept him out all night _

_And the thunder rolls _

_And the thunder rolls _

_The thunder rolls and the lightening strikes _

_Another love grows cold on a sleepless night _

_As the storm blows on out of control _

_Deep in her heart _

_The thunder rolls_

Buffy paced the floor and jumped, as lightening struck too close for comfort outside. She heard the boards creak upstairs and Dawn descended the stairs.

"He's not here yet?"

"No. I'm getting worried Dawnie. He didn't sound good on the phone, and this storm is getting really bad."

"Buffy, he's fine. I doubt anything will happen to him, considering there's only about four things that can kill him."

She smiled slightly and hugged her sister.

"I'm goin to bed, if I can sleep with this storm."

"They said it's going to storm until morning. Good luck sleeping."

"Will he be here in the morning?"

Buffy looked at her feet and back at her sister.

"I don't know."

Dawn turned and headed back upstairs. She turned back to the window to watch storm.

She prayed that he would be here soon.

_She's waiting by the window when he pulls in to the drive _

_She rushes out hold him, thankful he's alive _

_But on the wind and rain a strange new perfume blows _

_Lightening flashes in her eyes and he knows that she knows _

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls _

He came to a slow at her driveway and pulled in. He sat in the car for a few minutes, thinking what exactly he was going to say to her. Hell, even he didn't really know why he was here. One minute him and Cordelia had been asleep on his couch, and then next, he was dashing to the phone to call Buffy. Cordy had woken up in the middle of the conversation, and he had tried to cover.

_// "You were on the phone with her weren't you." _

_ "No, some sales person." _

_ "Angel, the phone didn't even ring." _

_ He looked at her, shame written all over his face. _

_ "Angel, go see her. I knew that this was all too good to be true. I'm not the one you're _

_ in love with, and I can deal with that." _

_ He smiled at her beautiful face and softly kissed her smooth cheek. _

_"Get goin. I'll watch Conner." _

_"Thank you Cordelia. I couldn't ask for a better friend." // _

And what he had said was true. He loved Cordelia, he did, but she wasn't Buffy. Cordelia was his sister, not his lover. He sees her open the door and rush out to meet him. He climbs out of his car and she falls into his embrace. She breathes him in and takes a sudden step back. He watches as her eyes go from their usual hazel to a steely gray.

"Buffy…"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I needed to see you."

"Why, so you could tell me you've got a new girlfriend?"

"I don't have a new girlfriend."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Buffy….god, its hard. I thought…I thought I loved Cordelia. It seemed so perfect. Conner loves her and we get along so well. She helps to ease the pain in my heart when the void can't be filled by your presence. Tonight, she told me to come see you. I made the decision to call you, but she pushed me to come. She knows, and I knew deep down, that you're the only person I've ever loved. Sure, I love Cordelia, but she's my best friend."

Buffy stared at him, her eyes returning to their normal hazel. He sees the tears begin to fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks along with the raindrops.

"You know you're beautiful when you're wet."

He takes a step closer to her and she leans into him. 

" I can't exactly be mad."

He looked at her then, concern written on his face.

"Angel, I've been seeing Spike. Sleeping with him actually."

Anguish overtook his features and he turns away from her.

"I know it was stupid, but when I came back, I went through hell. When I was with him, I was feeling something, instead of emptiness. I wanted it to be you, oh I so wanted it to be you, but I knew it could never be you."

He turned to face her again and his hard features soften at her words.

"I guess love isn't perfect, huh?"

"Who ever said it had to be perfect, so long as its forever."

Buffy took Angel's hand and led him into the house, out of the wind and rain. The storm continued to rage, but they had finally found their shelter.

Back to Fanfic...


End file.
